


We Could Do Some Damage

by IceBlueRose



Series: Across the Multiverse [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Gen, I've watched Nikita too many times, Seriously I realized after writing this that I can recite parts of the pilot, This was inevitable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Leonard and Sara go undercover on Earth-9 to find the Leonard Snart of that Earth.





	We Could Do Some Damage

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've rewatched the pilot of Nikita mulitple times, twice in the last week - once before I decided to write this. So I'm 99% sure that even when trying to just write it, I ended up using dialogue from the pilot. So, if that's the case and you recognize it, it doesn't belong to me.

“You know, when I said we needed better plans,” Leonard said as he and Sara entered the kitchen dressed as wait staff, “I didn’t think we’d be pretending to be the staff.”

Sara smirked. “You and I know that no one ever pays attention to the help. This was one of our best bets.” She adjusted her vest. “Besides, Gideon said that Earth-9 you is supposed to be here tonight.”

“Yeah,” Leonard huffed. “And I seem to be working for the government. Again.”

This time Sara laughed. “You know, they say that the only difference between being a cop and a criminal is a badge.”

Leonard shot her an unimpressed look. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Well, this is apparently a secret division of the government,” Sara offered. “Does that make you feel better, 007?”

He couldn’t help but let out a snort of amusement. “A secret division of the government that’s called Division. I work for real creative people.”

Leonard glanced up when Sara laughed again. Briefly, he let his eyes move over her and he thought of Earth-8. After they’d found out that Earth-8’s version of Mick had shot her, he’d asked Gideon to later check in on that version of her. Gideon had (rather creepily in Leonard’s opinion) pulled up security footage of her hospital room. She’d been propped up so that she could sit up slightly and the Earth-8 version of himself had been sitting on the side of the bed, holding her hand.

It was that that had caught Leonard’s attention. Earth-8 Leonard had been holding Earth-8 Sara’s hand, his thumb stroking over her knuckles repeatedly. Leonard hadn’t been able to stop watching the motion or the soft way Earth-8 Sara had smiled at his other self.

That image stuck with Leonard even now on Earth-9 as he and Sara prepared to impersonate the staff at a fundraiser that his Earth-9 self was apparently attending that night with a few others, including Martin Stein.

Earth-9’s Sara Lance had also been a part of the same organization as Earth-9 Leonard Snart. They probably wouldn’t have realized anything was off if Gideon hadn’t found the discrepancies at the same time.

At the age of eighteen, Sara Lance had been executed for the murder of a cop. She’d fallen off the grid for a year but then Gideon had found her popping up on the security footage of various places. A bit more digging had Gideon discovering Sara’s information in Division’s database. After a few years of working for them, assassinating people, Sara had gone rogue after her fiancée, Nyssa, had died. It hadn’t taken much for Gideon to discover that Division had killed Nyssa, making it look like an accident, to eliminate the emotional weakness that they felt the woman had become to Sara.

They had no doubt that there was a chance that she’d show up that night.

“We’ll have to avoid being spotted by the other you. Not to mention the other Stein and Gideon mentioned that Earth-9’s Cisco Ramon also works for Division. There’s a chance he’ll be monitoring,” Sara mused.

“I’m always up for messing with Ramon,” he said. He paused. “Gideon, if need be will you be able to make it so we can hear what they’re saying even if we’re not near them?”

“Of course, Mr. Snart,” Gideon answered in his ear. “As long as you’re within a few hundred yards.”

Again with the creepy but Leonard wasn’t going to complain since it made things easier on him and Sara. Still, he hoped that Gideon never did this to him.

He was grateful for it an hour later when he nudged Sara and tilted his head towards his Earth-9 self, who didn’t look remotely happy as he walked up to Earth-9’s Martin Stein.

“Black Arrow’s been blown. _Sara Lance_ sabotaged it before it could be completed,” he said quietly, emphasizing Sara’s name.

“Then what are you doing here?” Stein demanded. “You need to be out there, finding her.”

Leonard snagged a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. “I need to pull in other assets.” He took a long sip of champagne. “We trained Sara to be a ghost. We’re not going to find her unless she wants us to.”

As if she’d only been waiting for the perfect cue, Sara walked around the corner. “Hey, guys,” she said calmly, a small smile on her face. The smile didn’t fade as Leonard startled and nearly choked though he’d say she looked a bit amused as she turned towards the bar, ignoring the incredulous glare that Stein was giving her. Leonard took in the short green dress she had on and thought of a number of places she could be hiding a weapon.

This was not going to end well.

“I thought I heard my name,” she told them as they both walked up to her.

“How did you get in here?” Leonard demanded.

Sara raised an eyebrow, smirking. “A door. Like you.” 

Before anything else could be said, another man walked up, arm sliding around Sara. “There you are,” he smiled, “and just who have you decided to bother now?”

“Oh, she’s not a bother, Senator,” Stein assured him. “She’s been absolutely lovely. Is this your daughter?”

The man’s smile faltered. “Family friend,” he said, after a moment. “This is Sara.”

“Wonderful to meet you,” Stein told her.

“Likewise.” She turned to the man to say something, only to gasp as Leonard jostled her from behind causing her to spill her champagne on him. She shot him an unimpressed look before turning back to her date. “I’m so sorry! You should really get some seltzer on that.”

“Why don’t I help you out with that, Senator?” Leonard suggested, already leading him away. Sara and Stein watched them walk away before turning back to each other.

“I hope you don’t actually think Senator Merlyn is going to be any sort of leverage,” Stein said, slightly amused.

Sara scoffed. “Please. He was just my way in.” Her gaze hardened as she stared at him. “I just wanted you to know that I can get to you.” She shifted just a bit closer. “I’m going to hit you where it hurts.”

Stein smirked. “My feelings?” he mocked. 

“Do you have any? No. Your funding,” Sara replied. She tilted her head. “I am going to take you apart, Stein. Piece by piece, mission by mission.” 

Stein still looked vaguely amused as Sara turned to observe the room, sipping at her champagne. “Didn’t you accompany me to one of these once?”

Sara turned to look at him, amusement shining through. “Yes. Five years ago. You needed some arm candy to distract some VIPs and you thought I’d be sexy enough.” She set her glass down. “I’m surprised you remember that.”

When he heard that, Leonard looked down at his Sara as he stopped next to her to put the empty champagne flutes he’d collected with the other dirty dishes. “Stein called you sexy once,” he muttered incredulously. Not that he disagreed but, well, it was Stein.

She shrugged as she picked up a fresh tray. “Wouldn’t be the first time,” she admitted.

Leonard raised an eyebrow even as the other Sara and Stein continued to face off. “Oh, you are definitely telling me that story later.”

Sara grinned. “Sure,” she agreed. She frowned as she watched the Earth-9 Stein tell her other self that he’d brought back up. “This is about to get ugly. Linger near the kitchen entrance, we’re going to need to get out and fast, I’m betting.”

“Well, can’t argue with assassin instincts.” Leonard set his tray down as Sara did the same, both of them looking as if they were getting refills even as they listened to the conversation.

They watched as Sara pulled out a mirror, looking as though she were checking her makeup even as Stein told her that she was going to take his arm and leave with him quietly. Earth-9’s Sara slid the mirror back in to her handbag and pulled out a tube of lipstick as he finished by saying it was her choice.

“No, Stein, it’s yours,” she said. “And you just made it.” She opened the lipstick and began to twist.

Sara grabbed Leonard’s wrist. “Run,” she ordered. They bolted through the kitchen door and were halfway to the entrance that would lead outside when they heard the explosion.

“Well, I’d say you were not fond of Stein’s choices,” Leonard said even as they pushed themselves to get out faster. This was the quickest way out which meant that Earth-9 Sara would probably be right behind them. 

Sure enough, as they slipped outside, they heard the sound of heels hitting the tile behind them. Sara took the time to make sure the door didn’t slam behind them before they ducked behind a dumpster further up the alley, angling so that they were facing in the direction the other Sara would come from. They’d need to be able to know when she was gone.

“We’ll wait for her to get out of here and then we’ll head back to the ship,” Sara whispered. “Gideon, are you still able to monitor everything if we need you to?”

“Yes, Ms. Lance.”

Neither of them said anything as Earth-9’s Sara burst through the door, gun in hand and wearing a dark jacket. She’d only gone a few feet when Earth-9’s Leonard came out behind her, gun pointed at her back.

“Sara!” His jaw clenched as her hands went up a bit and she slowed to a stop. “Safety on, throw it behind you. Don’t turn around.” 

Sara didn’t even bother to sigh as she flipped the safety and tossed the gun. She listened to the sound of Leonard’s footsteps as he neared her.

“Get on the ground,” he ordered. “Slowly. Spread your arms and legs.”

Sara’s arms went further up and she smirked as she ignored him and slowly turned to face him. “Just like old times, huh?”

“Shut up,” Leonard snapped. “You were free, Sara. You were gone. What the hell are you doing back?”

Sara shook her head, the smirk on her face disappearing. “Someone has to stop Stein.”

Leonard shook his head, gun steady. “If Stein goes down, he has no problem taking everyone else down with him,” he told her. “This country won’t recover if that happens. Do you really want that?”

Sara tilted her head, frowning. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Evidence, Sara. He’s got evidence of every single dirty job Division has ever done, all of them in encrypted files, hidden around the world in little black boxes.”

“So, what, he just gets to walk around and do whatever he wants? He just gets off scot free? Training more kids to be his little slaves, killing when he tells them to?”

Leonard snorted, finally lowering his gun. “Spare me, Sara. I know you’re in this for revenge.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Can you blame me?” She shook her head. “You know what it feels like. To have the thing you love most in life taken away from you.”

Leonard shook his head, disbelief clear on his face. “Nyssa wasn’t your life, Sara. She was your cover! I warned you not to get emotionally attached.”

Sara’s arms dropped and she began to walk towards him. “You mean the way you did? With me?”

“Don’t.” Leonard brought his gun back up. “Don’t,” he repeated.

She stopped walking and simply stared at him, a knowing look in her eyes. “I know why you stay, Len.” She paused as he shook his head in denial. “You want to protect them. You do protect them. Like you protected me.”

Leonard let out a breath. “I can’t protect you anymore,” he told her softly.

“Then let me go.” Sara lifted her chin slightly, her eyes on his. “Or stop me now.”

They stared at each other for a few moments and then Leonard lowered his gun again, relaxing slightly as he did. “I’ll give you a head start,” he said. “We meet again and I can’t promise what’ll happen.”

Sara stared at him and for just a moment there was a flash of regret on her face. “I can.” Before he could react, she reached back and pulled out a gun that she’d hidden just under the back of her dress, flipped the safety off, and shot him in the shoulder.

Leonard shouted in pain as he dropped his gun, falling to his knee. He glared up at Sara when she moved forward and crouched next to him, grabbing his gun.

“It’s a good wound,” she said, eyes flicking to where his hand clutched at his wound. “They’ll think you tried to stop me.” She paused and reached out, stopping just before she could touch him. “It’s better this way. I’m only protecting you.” She didn’t wait for a reply, simply pushed to her feet and took off out of the alley, leaving Leonard to stare after her.

She had just turned the corner when the door to the alley opened behind him, revealing a young man that neither of them recognized.

“Sir, we got Stein to safety but there’s no—“ He cut off abruptly at the sight of Leonard clutching his shoulder and turned to glare at him. “Oh, damn, you’ve been shot.”

“Really, Heywood, I hadn’t noticed,” Leonard snapped.

“Right. Sorry.” He moved closer as Leonard pushed to his feet and began to head back in the direction of the door. “That must have been a hell of a fight though.”

Leonard snorted and glanced back at the mouth of the alley. “You could say that.” He glanced back and raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

Heywood frowned. “Well...what?”

“Medic, Heywood. Where the hell’s the damn medic?”

Eyes widening, Heywood ran back towards the door and held it open. “Through here, sir.” He leaned back inside. “Hey, I need a medic!”

“What a gentleman,” Leonard muttered as he walked passed Heywood and back towards the kitchen. Behind him, Heywood blew out a breath and followed Leonard back in.

They waited for a few minutes to be sure that no one was coming and then glanced at each other. 

“Let’s go,” Leonard whispered. They moved quickly and in sync, tossing aside the vests that each of the wait staff had been required to wear.

“We need to get new shirts before we get to the Waverider,” Sara muttered.

“Hell with that, we need new pants too. I’m not exactly one for black slacks and neither are you.”

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t wear that jacket you love so much?” Sara asked. “Since we had to leave our clothes in the lockers we used.”

“Shut up,” Leonard told her with a smirk. “Besides, this look does nothing for my figure.”

“Hm, don’t like being a waiter, huh?”

“Well, I suppose it’s better than a jumpsuit. Orange isn’t exactly my color.”

“Funny, according to Netflix, it’s the new black.”

Leonard shot her a flat look. “That was terrible.”

“You like it.”

He glanced at her and thought of this Earth’s Leonard and Sara and what was clearly one hell of a rocky past. Then he thought of everything that had happened from the first time he met Sara, starting on that rooftop and leading to this moment.

He smiled slightly. “Yeah. I guess I do.”

Sara glanced to the side and fought to hide the smile that had appeared on her face at that. She’d seen the tension between this Earth’s Leonard and Sara—it was impossible to miss, after all—and she recognized that look on Earth-9’s Sara’s face. 

She cared.

It wasn’t surprising. Sara cared for her version of Leonard and she’d known him for less than a year. This Sara had known Leonard for years based on what she’d pieced together from the files that Gideon had found. He had worked with her when she was recruited to Division and had been her handler for a good portion of the time.

And then she’d gotten involved with Nyssa while deep undercover. Division had killed Nyssa after they’d gotten engaged and this Earth’s Sara had gone rogue. 

Stein was the one running Division, the one who had ordered Nyssa’s death. She could only imagine how it had gone down from there.

Sara was the type that would go to the ends of the Earth for someone she loved. It didn’t surprise her that this other Sara was the same.

But there was one thing that Sara had noticed in her other self’s eyes and she wondered when this version of herself would figure it out.

Earth-9 Sara was just as in love with Leonard as she had been with Nyssa.


End file.
